The present invention relates to a laminated container structure and, more particularly, to a container or package having a heat transferable image or iron-on as a readily detachable portion or section of an outer ply or wall thereof, preferably in the form of an easily removable panel.
The merchandising of commodities which are packaged in packaging media such as closed containers, currently employs the widespread practice of including a redeemable coupon, mailing card, ticket or premium within the container. Among such premiums or promotional items are also the popular iron-ons or heat transferable images which may be applied in a decorative manner to a suitable garment, such as a T-shirt, blouse or the like. The foregoing is subject to the limitation that the purchaser cannot redeem the coupon or employ the promotional item until the package is opened so as to provide access to the commodity and coupon, premium or iron-on contained therein. Alternatively, the iron-on or heat transferable image may be affixed to the exterior surface of the container, such as in the form of a decal, adapted for easy detachment thereof by a purchaser or consumer. However, this type of structure frequently entails the inadvertent loss of the iron-on or heat transferable image during storage, shipping or handling of the container, or may even be conducive to the deliberate removal and theft of the iron-on preceding the sale of the container. The heat transferable image may also be printed on the exterior surface of the container or package, and may be cut out by the consumer after the container is opened. This, however, will destroy the integrity of the carton and prevent the merchandise contained therein from being stored for any appreciable length of time. Consequently, a printed-on promotional item of this type is only practicable when the merchandise has been used and the container is in an emptied condition. Moreover, removal of this type of iron-on or decal necessitates the employment by the consumer, who may be a child, of a sharp cutting object, such as scissors or a knife; a frequently dangerous practice which conceivably may cause serious injuries.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
More recently, containers or packages have been developed which incorporate easily detachable or peelable coupons or decals as integral elements of the outer wall or ply of the container structure, with such elements readily being adaptable for use as promotional items or premiums.
Thus, Loderhose U.S. Pat. No. 24,962 discloses a phonograph record jacket having a detachable or peelable picture-bearing coupon incorporated in the outer ply of the jacket for separation thereof along a predetermined perforated tear outline. In this construction the removal of the coupon, or pictorial portion, will leave a loose and readily tearable peripheral edge in one exterior surface of the jacket, thereby rendering the latter easily torn and unsightly when repeatedly handled for any significant period of time.
Krug U.S. Pat. No. 2,420,045 relates to a coupon which is an element in the outer wall or ply of a container, adapted to be readily separated along perforated tear lines. However, in this instance, the coupon is an appendage of the outer ply of the container, which is then folded over to provide a double-thickness wall portion suitable for peeling off by an ultimate purchaser or consumer of the container. This structure requires the utilization of extra lengths of outer container material, while concurrently permitting the coupon to be inadvertently or deliberately detached from the container prior to the sale of the latter.
Corrinet U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,121 and Gorman et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,303 each describe containers providing for detachable coupons as integral components of the outer ply of a container wall structure. However, neither of these patents contemplate the coupon being an integral portion entirely contained within one surface of the outer ply or wall structure of the container, and require the destruction of the end of the wall portion, thus creating the risk of inadvertently affecting the integrity of the container, or possibly producing an uneven or jagged container end edge after removal of the coupon.
Furthermore, there is also presently pending U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 836,873, filed Sept. 26, 1977, which discloses a multiple-ply container structure wherein a peelable coupon forms an integral portion of the outer container wall and is defined by a perforated tear outline. An adhesive-repellent medium is coated to the inner surface of the outer wall below the coupon-defining area to prevent adherence of the coupon to the adhesive fastening together the outer and inner walls of the container.
However, none of the above-mentioned patents and patent application disclose, nor suggest, incorporating as a promotional feature, an integral component in the outer wall of a multiple-ply container structure, of a readily detachable or peelable panel defined by a predetermined tear outline, and which includes a heat transferable image or iron-on imprinted on the outer surface of the panel.